The King Of Vampires
by Shagami-Magatsuhi
Summary: yaoi Marron from Sorcerer Hunters kid of And Shagami the god of death my character enjoy and please review
1. Default Chapter

The King of Vampires: A Magatsuhi Clan Story  
  
By Shagami Magatsuhi  
  
When you hear the King of Vampire's you probably think of Dracula, but Dracula is a work of fiction, Vampires are not Fiction though. They are very real.  
  
Shagami: The God of Death, You know him well, and Arami, his younger brother, but nothing else, not much is known about the Magatsuhi vampire Clan. Their family is large a wide. There are Jor, Jade, and May. Did you know that Jor is Shagami's Father? Or that May is his older sister? And that Jade is his mother?  
  
Jade is the mother of May, Shagami, and Arami. Jade has a long history; she is a princess from a different planet. She is ½ sayjian, ½ Moonian. She exiled herself after she fell in love with Jor. Her family didn't like her to marry a vampire. They wanted her to marry a nice sayjian named Zack; but it didn't go to well, Her family says Jor had cast a demonic spell on her to make her fall in love with him. When May was born, Jade's family wanted her, to replace the daughter they had lost, But Jade told him no and they haven't seen any of them since.  
  
When Shagami was born, he was born with the family birthmark, a crescent moon on the forehead. Jade's family fought for the right to at lease raise him, as a Prince, but again she said no, Shagami deserved the right to grow up as a human child with a normal life, little did she know that her wish would not come true. A couple years after that when Shagami was about 1 ½ Arami was born, Shagami took care Arami very well.  
  
Jor's family is a little bit more difficult to explain. Jor is the youngest of seven vampire children. His older brother, Jake, is the oldest of then all, is next in line for the title of the Prince of Vampires, because Jor's father was soon to become the king of Vampires. Then Reaper: the God of all nightmarish creatures and of Death and Chaos and other things that are unmentionable, didn't like that the Magatsuhi Clan was getting so powerful. So he killed almost everyone of the Magatsuhi Clan. Jor and some other Magatsuhi Clan members barely survived, as punishment, he placed a curse on Jor's oldest son, Shagami, that when Shagami reaches 13 he will become the God of Death. Jor knowing he didn't want to subject Shagami to that horror, he decided to kill him. A few days before Shagami was to become 13, he slowly walked to Shagami's room, holding a very large butcher's knife, Arami and Jade where asleep, he just sharpen it, the edge, shiny and deadly. He slowly opened the door to Shagami's room and walked in. He turned around, closing the door the same way. He walked to the edge of Shagami's bed, he pulled back the bed sheets on his bed, and Shagami was sleeping on his back, his night shirt open, showing his neck, his most important artery showing, blood pulsing within. Jor took a deep breath as he slowly lowering the knife to Shagami's pale skin. He pressed the cold blade to his son's skin; Shagami stirred a little bit, the coldness of the blade. Jor though back a bit, he never told Jade of the curse that lay upon Shagami's life. She would freak out because of it. Jor didn't want to put her thought that pain of knowing that once Shagami becomes a teenager, he'll kill everyone in his family and anyone that Reaper wants dead as well. Jor then pressed upon the blade more as Shagami's blood poured onto the blade, Shagami's eyes flew open, as he saw his father, knife in hand, trying to kill him, Shagami's face when white as he fainted, Jor couldn't do it, he couldn't kill his own flesh and blood. He threw the knife onto the floor as he picked up the unconscious boy. Blood still pour from the wound as Jor hugged Shagami; Jor licked the blood as it poured from his neck, tasting Shagami's sweet blood. Jor fully placed his mouth on the wound, the blood pouring into his mouth, Arami then walked in, about this time he always got up to go to the bathroom, then get in bed with Shagami. Arami yelled waking up everyone, Jade ran in as she saw Jor's mouth covered in Shagami's blood, She covered Arami's eyes as she turn him around and back into his room. "Jor! What are you doing?" she said, Shagami laid there dazed, Jade started to scream at Jor, "Mommy," he said. "Its ok...daddy is just protecting me... That's ok in my book." He said. He smiled weakly, his blue eye sparkled, and he tried getting up. "Shagami, what do you mean, Jor? What is he talking about? Jor?" Jade said she looked at Jor, his face downcast. He then turned his face to her, he was crying, his didn't want her to find out about Shagami's curse, He didn't even know how Shagami even knew his curse, he never told him either.  
  
"Jade, You know then Us, The Magatsuhi Clan, where being killed by Reaper? Well because I got away, he punished me by putting a curse on Shagami, that curse is that, on Shagami's 13th birthday, he will become that God of Death, and kill any remaining Magatsuhi Clan vampires, and Shagami turns 13 in a couple days, and I didn't want him to live with that curse, so I wanted to kill Shagami go he would be free." Jor said. Jade turned her face down; she saw Shagami's face, knowing now what they just told each other. Shagami looked at his parents. "Mom, Dad, I know that this curse is apart of my destiny, I know that I'll kill you all in a couple days, But I love you anyway." He said, smiling a weak smile. Blood still dripped from the wound Jor had made; Shagami placed his fingers to the wound. He knew what had happened, but he didn't care. Shagami was standing up, wobbly, he started to walk toward the closet, Jade and Jor watched quietly, he opened the door and pulled out his coat. "Shagami, what are you doing?" Jade asked quietly, "I'm leaving, so you guys and get away somewhere I can't find you and kill you, I don't want to hurt my family, I love you guys too much!" he said tears rolling down his cheeks, he pulled down a suitcase, then walked to his dresser, he pulled out his clothes and a few other things he would need, after his suitcase was packed he grabbed his backpack for school and dumped all his text books out and placed his drawing supplies inside, he then grabbed a couple very large hardback books about 700-800 pages long, and placed them inside as well. He looked up at his parents "Mom, Dad please run get out of here and don't tell me or anyone else where you are going, take Arami and May with you, and hid till Reaper has no more control on me, and please always remember I will always love you. Now I'm leaving, I'm going far, far way, to Japan, I have only a couple days till Reaper has full control of me, I must leave tonight," he said as he put on his backpack and picked up his suitcase, he walked slowly out o the door, his mother stopped him, "Shagami if you are going to Japan, then you will need money to get there," she said as she gave him about $500 dollars in cash, mostly 20's, and two $50's and one $100, she then kissed him on the cheek, "Please be careful my son, someway someday, we'll be a family again, and I hope that it is soon," She said, giving him one last hug, he just nodded and walked out, Arami was peeking through the door, Shagami flashed a smile to him and turned, hopefully, Jade and Jor will explain it to him and May later on a plane to somewhere he couldn't find them, that he was going to kill them. 


	2. Chpater 2

******************** The blood from the wound on Shagami's neck has almost healed, he healed fast now, it's been two days, he will turn 13 in one more day, he looks up at Tokyo Tower, with an almost full moon behind it, that meant on his birthday the moon would be full. He wandered around looking for a dormitory, that would let him stay for a while, he was then picked up by the police, he sat there, waiting, Shagami Magatsuhi was not in any computer, anywhere, not even a birth certificate. "Good" he though to himself, his father made sure he had erased the Magatsuhi clan from history, That's better, then he can't find them. A police officer came to him, "Since you seem to be a orphaned child you are going under the Social Services, they'll find you a nice family," he said, Shagami was ushered to a new building where he met, Mrs. Fake, his new foster mother, and his Social Services officer. "I would like you to meet, My family, My husband, Ron, My daughter, Lai- Lai, My younger son, Shaunn, and huh? Honey where's Marron?" she asked Ron.  
  
"He was here a minute ago," Ron said as he looked around. They looked till a young man about 17 walked to them, "Sorry Mom, nature called," he said, Shagami fell in love with him at first sight, This Marron boy had long silky black hair about to his waist, He had a gentle face and beautiful green eyes, Shagami blushed, and turned away, then looked back at him, "So you must be Shagami, How nice to meet you," He said with a velvety voice, "May I ask you a question Marron?" Shagami asked "Yes?" He answered, "Please describe my appearance?" he asked. He hasn't seen himself for a while now, the police took him in 3 days ago, and Reaper still hasn't gained control of him yet, "I see what appears to be a 13 year old boy, about 5'8", with long black and red hair about down to his knees, and blue eyes," He said, Shagami stiffen, "Red hair, I have Red hair, now, Then Reaper is gaining control?" Shagami said to himself, Marron smiled, "You'll be sharing a room with me, Shaunn's picky, he won't let you get near his room, and so, is this your backpack and suitcase?" He asked. He smiled making Shagami blush. Marron grabbed his hand, and they walked out to Mrs. Fake's car, because Shagami was there, there was not room for him so he sat on Marron's lap, hugging Marron tightly, as Mr. Fake, Ron, drove them home, "Hold on tightly, my dad drives like a maniac," he whispered in Shagami's ear, as he wrapped his arms around the little boy, Shagami stayed like that and fell asleep. The next day Marron got Shagami settled down in his room, Marron had a bunk bed, Shagami on top, Marron on the bottom. Shagami laid his drawing supplies on a desk Mrs. Fake gave him, "Today is Sunday, so I guess we better go get you a school uniform for school tomorrow, you'll be enrolled in the same school as Shaunn, Lai-Lai and I, Millennium High School." He said. Shagami blinked. "We'll all be in the same school?" he asked "Yes, but different classes, I'm 12th, Shaunn is in 8th so are you I guess, Lai-Lai is in 7th. Tomorrow I'll walk you to school and show you all the best places." Marron said as he took some money from his mother, he then took Shagami to get a school uniform for school the next day. The uniform was a basic Japanese boys' uniform, Black with a high collar jacket, and black pants.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

******************** The next day at 7:00 am Marron woke Shagami up and helped him get dressed, and walked him down for breakfast, he ate slowly, Then Marron gave Shagami his new book bag and then they walked to school. Upon entering he looked at he courtyard students of different grade levels where comparing homework and studying, Marron walked him to the office, all the girls looked at him as he pasted by, they entered the office, where they saw a lady about 50 sitting in her chair, she looked up when Marron entered. "Hello Marron, what do we owe this honor?" She asked Shagami hid behind Marron's leg. She looked down to his leg. "And who is this little boy, a friend Marron? I havn't seen him around before." She asked "This is Shagami Magatsuhi, he just moved in with us, more or less his my foster brother, he was just enrolled in school yesterday and we need his schedule, can you pull it up so we can get him to his class?" Marron asked. "Sure Marron, I will" she said, the sound of typing followed that, "Ok Marron we have Shagami Magatsuhi enrolled in the 8th grade, but first before we can place him in the right class we need to give him a prep-test, so please Shagami follow me, we'll give you the test right now so we can have you in class by the time 2nd period starts." She said. Shagami started the test, he got done about an hour later, he was placed in the 9-b class the same honors class Marron was in, when he was in the 9th grade. Shagami looked at the teacher; an old man about 60 or so, the teacher introduced him to the class, "Everyone please meet a our new student, Shagami Magatsuhi, he just transferred in, Please Shagami introduced your self to the class, tell us about your hobbies, likes and dislikes," He said, "I'm Shagami Magatsuhi I'm 13 years old, and I like to draw, and read very thick books, I have been orphaned and live with Marron Fake," He said, the girls gasped, it seemed that all the girls like Marron. "Anyone what to ask Shagami any questions?" The teacher said, a boy with green spiky hair raised his hand, "Yea?" "You like a girl in a disguise? Your hair is way to long for a guy, the only guy that actually have is hair that long is Marron, because he's cool, you look like you are a Marron look alike." He said some of the students yelled saying 'that's right, go away you phony' stuff like that. Shagami bowed his head, he then turned away, he picked up his new book bag and walked out, the teacher didn't notice, he ran up to he top of the building, he sat on the floor of the roof for over 2 or 3 hours, at lunch Marron found him, the teacher, didn't know he was gone till a few minutes ago, "Shagami are you alright, I heard what happened from one of Lai-Lai's friends that is in your class, that was cruel of them," he said, Shagami turned his head away from Marron, Marron placed his arms around Shagami as tears ran down his face, Marron placed one of his hands on Shagami's head "It's ok to cry, I'm here for you, Just let your emotions out," he said as Shagami leaned against him, Marron ran his fingers through Shagami's hair, "You have very beautiful hair, it's has a unique style, It's a beautiful shade of Black, with the graceful hints of red," Marron said, Shagami stopped crying, his head rested up against Marron's back. Marron turned to him. He smiled as Shagami slightly blushed, "You wan to go home, I think we can get you enrolled in a different school if you like?" He asked "No, I'll stay here with you, but I would like to go home," he said shyly, Marron nodded. The ending lunch bell rang; Marron offered his hand to Shagami. "Let's go I have early dismissal, I'll take you home." He said, Shagami and Marron walked home in silence, no one was home when they got there. "Mom's at work so is dad, I'm always home first," he said, Marron when to their bedroom, Shagami followed quietly. Marron was changing out of his uniform, Shagami looked away. "Why you looking away, we're both male's you change out of your uniform too, then we'll go get some food somewhere," he said, standing close to Shagami, Shagami turned to him quietly, and nodded Marron and Shagami finished getting into street clothes and took a walk outside, they when to a nice little fast food restaurant and had a good meal, they when back home no one was home yet, school let out a 4:30 pm and Mr. And Mrs. Fake didn't get home for work till later.  
  
******************** Marron sat on his bed, and Shagami sat beside him, Marron looked at him and smiled, as Marron placed his hand on Shagami's shoulder, and drew him closer, Marron gently hit his nose to Shagami's and fell back to his pillow; taking Shagami with him, Shagami fell on top of Marron. As Shagami stared at Marron, he pushed Shagami closer to him, as he kissed Shagami. At about 5:00 pm Shaunn and Lai-Lai came home, In Marron's room; He and Shagami were sprawled out on the floor sleeping, fast food wrappers everywhere, the TV blaring the latest news of the latest raping and other news items. Shaunn saw that Marron's hand was on Shagami's leg and Shagami's hand on Marron's shoulder, they woke up looked at each other turned around and when back to sleep. Shaunn fell to the floor and laughed for about an hour or so. Lai- Lai just blushed and turned around; yaoi[1] stories ran in her head. She ran into her room with a pen and paper. Shaunn looked at Shagami and Marron on the floor, back to back, he thought something, but he shrugged it off and shut the door. Marron and Shagami turned back around. They started to hug again.  
  
******************** "Wo An Ai[2]" Shagami told Marron as he talked out of his sight, Shagami decided to got back to class, he ignored all comments and always met Marron on the roof for lunch, then Marron would leave to go home then come back after school to pick him up. That day at lunch Shagami ran to the roof and sat in his regular spot and waited for Marron, he was bringing the food. He heard Marron climb up the stairs. Marron came around the corner. "Wo An Ai" he said as he looked at his hand the bagged lunch in his hands. He licked his lips he missed breakfast this morning. Marron sat down and unwrapped the lunch; inside it had rice and sushi and little hand sandwiches, Marron pulled out a thermos and poured some SakÄâ¢[3] into some cups, he and Shagami sat there eating and drinking, leaning up against each other, when Marron turned and wrapped his arms around him, Shagami struggled to get free. "We can't be seen here, Marron please let me go." Shagami said, Marron held him tightly, "No one will find us here, I locked the door on the way up, I even got one of the janitors signs up, no one will be up here, Please just stay with me Shagami. Stay with me." He said, Shagami stopped struggling, relaxing against Marron's chest, Marron's hands started down Shagami's chest, he slowly let his hands slide down and hug him harder. "Marron what's wrong? You look sad... is it because of me?" Shagami asked turning toward Marron. His green eyes telling Shagami something. Marron leaned towards Shagami while his arms forced Shagami into a hard, tight kiss. Marron pushed harder as Shagami opened his mouth to breath, Marron slipped his tongue in. "mummmm, M....a..rr...on?....wha...t a...r...e... you...do...ing?... Mar..." Shagami gasped as Marron forced him to lie down on the concrete. He lifted himself out of the kiss. "Shagami you make me feel so alive, so different, I Love You more than anything else I want you, so much, I want you now" he said pulling Shagami up. He quickly packed his lunch items up as Shagami grabbed their bags, they waited till the lunch bell rang, Marron would go out he front gate as usual, as Shagami jumped the fence meeting Marron on the other side. They ran home, Marron unlocked the door, shoving Shagami inside, he and Shagami kissed and walked to Marron's room as they opened the door, Marron threw their bags to a corner. Marron pushed Shagami onto his bed, kissing him as Shagami kissed him back. Marron kissed his neck as he slowly unbuttoned Shagami's shirt, kissing his flesh as he fumbled with his pants.  
  
******************** 5 o clock rolled around as Shaunn and Lai- Lai came in, Marron's bedroom door was open, his and Shagami's uniforms thrown around the room, They heard laughter coming from the bath. Shaunn looked at Lai-Lai daring her to open the door and see what they where doing, "Help me Shaunn or I'll tell mom about the 'things' under your bed." She said Shaunn blushed. They opened the door slowly, as Shaun poked his head in, he saw Shagami's back, his hair up in a ponytail, Marron inside the tub relaxing, they where silent now. "Marron, Shagami you in here?" Shaunn asked, Shagami turned his head, "Yah, what to join us Shaunn?" he asked, Shaunn took a moment to think about it. "What about Lai-Lai? What would she do?" he asked, Shagami looked at Marron, "She can go get on my computer if she likes." Marron said, Lai-Lai always asked to get on his computer. "Ok then I'll tell her." He said, Shaunn looked at Lai-Lai, "Marron said you can get on his computer if you like, I'm going to join them," he said. Shaunn ran into his room and got a few things then he when back to the bath, now both Shagami and Marron where inside the tub relaxing, Shaunn took off his clothes and joined them. "So how was school today Shaunn?" asked Marron. Shaunn though for a moment. "One of the cute girls in my class tripped and everyone got to see her panties, they where white with little balloons." Shaunn said, Marron and Shagami chuckled, "What about you too?" he asked, Shagami and Marron become beet red, "You stole mom and dad's Sake again didn't you?" Shaunn said. "Don't tell mom or..." Marron was cut off, "Or you'll tell her about the 'things' under my bed, I Know." He said. Marron smiled. "Deal" he said, looking at his younger brother. Shagami looked at them, he remembered how he would talk to Arami like this, "I wonder how Arami is?" he said aloud. "Who's Arami?" Marron and Shaunn asked. "My little brother." He said. "You had a little brother?" Shaunn asked. "Have a little brother, he's still alive. I just don't know where he is, or May either." He said. "Who's May?" Shaunn asked again. "My older sister, I'm sure she's alive out there as well." He said, He turned his eyes downward. "Well, do you want to have us help you fine them, then they will live with us, along with you." Shaunn said. Shagami shook his head, if he found them, then he would kill them, because of Reaper. "It's best this way, it's best that I never see them again, It's just better this way." He said, Marron came over and placed his hands on his shoulder, comforting him. "It's ok Shagami. It's ok" Marron said. "Yah it is" Shaunn said chiming in. "You caused it." Marron said, pointing at Shaunn. "I'm sorry Shagami, I didn't know about this." He said apologizing. "It's ok... Well, then..." he said taking a large amount of water in his hands. "Take this." He said throwing the water into Shaunn's face. Shaunn and Marron started to throw water in Shagami's face; it ended up as a huge bath fight. Shagami's and Marron relaxed afterwards in their room, Shaunn was tired and when to bed early. Lai-Lai just got off of the computer. Marron rested his head against the bedpost as Shagami hung off the bed. They smiled at each other... "That was a good bath... I'm tired now, but relaxed." He said, looking at Marron, with large puppy dog eyes. "Oh really," Marron said, he turned slightly to Shagami. Shagami smiled, he tried to fight back a yawn, but couldn't. They stared at each other for a second, and then Lai-Lai ran in... "Marron. Mom and Dad... They're they're..." she said trying to catch her breath... "What is it Lai-Lai what happened to mom and dad?" Marron said with sadness in his voice... "They're going to be late... you have to cook." Lai-Lai said as she started to cry... "What? Marron why is she crying that you have to cook?" Shagami asked. "Cuz the last time I cooked I almost brunt the house down, and dad ended up in the hospital with food poisoning." Marron said. "Well, I'll cook tonight, Lai-Lai, I think I'm a better cook then Marron here." He said as he got up and walked to the kitchen. "What do you guys want?" he asked going through the refrigerator looking for something... "Ummm... I'll just make it a surprise." He said. He started to pull bowls and pans out. An hour later dinner was on the table as Mrs. Fake and Mr. Fake walked in. "Wow! Did Marron make this?" Mrs. Fake said, as she tasted the miso soup. Shaunn shook this head. "Shagami made the food," he said, as Mr. Fake tasted the rice topping. "What? Shagami? He made the food? That's amazing he did a good job." Mrs. Fake said. "Wahhhh... Alfeegi died!" Lai- Lai's voice boomed through the house Lai-Lai was reading the latest volume of Dragon Knights and her favorite character, Alfeegi, died. "Oh god no, not her book, we'll never here the end of it," Marron said as his head hung low. Shagami and Marron's parents sighed, they too going to get an ear full. Lai-Lai rushed into the room tears falling from her face.  
  
"We heard Lai-Lai Alfeegi died... don't start please." Marron pleaded with his younger sister. "But HE DIED!!!!" She started more tears fell from her face. "It's ok Lai-Lai it's ok...Was it a heroic death?" Marron asked "Yes I guess so but Rath was the one who killed him!!!" Lai-Lai said. "Good for Rath then." Marron said ignoring her. "Oh Yah Shagami I think I found some stuff out I'll be right back" Shaunn said running to his room. He walked back holding a large amount of paper. "I did research on your last name and look what I found! Magatsuhi mean Twisted Sprit, and your name Shagami, it looks like it is a shorten version of Shiningami, The name given to those who are the Guardians of Death." Shaunn said as Shagami flipped through the papers. "Apparently in Kyoto there is a Clan named Magatsuhi, maybe you are descended from them. They maybe your family." Shaunn said "That's nice and all Shaunn, but I like it right here, you guys are my family." He said grinning. 


	4. Chapter 4

********************* The next day Shagami ran up the stairs, Marron said he would meet up with him up on the roof as usual. Shagami burst open the doors to the roof and saw Marron sitting there to lunches in his hands. "Marron...?" He said quietly. He walked slowly over to the sleeping Marron. He looked at him. Then bent his head to Marron's and kissed him. "Good Afternoon, My friend." Shagami said as Marron opened his eyes. "You too, let's eat!" Marron said as he heard Shagami's tummy growl. They ate in silence for a while then Marron turned to Shagami. "Maybe Shagami, you should do what Shaunn asked. Maybe we should go see that family..." Marron stopped, "Maybe they are your real family. You need to talk to them." Marron said. "You don't understand Marron, why I am the way I am. I never told anyone in which you are about to hear." Shagami said. Shagami told Marron the whole story, Marron turned and looked at the ground. Long since the bell rang, he tried to make sense of everything once again. "So you're telling me that if you see your family, you'll end up killing them all! All because of this reaper guy that made you this G...God of Death! My poor Shagami." He said as he wrapped Shagami in his arms. They started to weep.  
  
*********************  
  
The next day Shagami packed a bag, Both he and Marron where going to talk to this Magatsuhi Clan in Kyoto, so he could explain to them some things. "You ready Shagami?" Marron asked quietly, They were leaving before anyone got up. "Yes, let us go, and find some things out, My Marron." He said as both Marron and himself, disappeared into the misty morning. They walked along the dusty road where the bus left them, Shagami's head hung low, wondering when he saw this family would he end up killing them or not. He felt sad, unable to think clearly. They say the mansion up ahead, Shagami started to tremble. Marron looked at him. ----------------------- [1] Yaoi means Male X Male stories and/or pictures. A fav. Of fan girls [2] "Wo an ai" means I love you in Chinese [3] "Sake" a type of rice wine 


End file.
